El Necronomicón
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¿Y si el blasfemo libro maldito existiese de verdad? ¿Cuales serian las consecuencias? ¡Descubrelo junto al autor cuando un ejemplar en español del Necronomicón cae en sus manos! Invitados especiales: Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep, Azathoth y H.P.Lovecraft.
1. Uno

**EL NECRONOMICÓN**

**Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

**Dedicado a H. P. Lovecraft, con todo cariño, amor y respeto**

_«Que no está muerto lo que yace eternamente, y con los eones extraños incluso la muerte puede morir»._

**Cita del Necronomicón**

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>

¿Podré alguna vez describir el Horror en su máxima expresión, de manera tal que el que lee esto entienda y lo comprenda? Creo que no. La palabra escrita tiene un límite, lo mismo que la imaginación humana.

Tal vez no pueda describirles el Horror en sí mismo, tal vez sea una tarea que no compete a ser humano alguno, pero intentare aproximarlos a él. Intentaré darles un vistazo del más terrible infierno.

Después de ello, que cada uno de ustedes saque sus propias conclusiones.

Todo comenzó cuando encontré el libro.

Se hallaba sobre el estante polvoriento de una tienda de antigüedades. Su lomo, de color marrón corrugado hacía pensar en la escamosa piel de algún reptil prehistórico. Era un volumen grueso, cuyas páginas ajadas estaban amarillentas por el paso inexorable del tiempo.

Lo miré, con inusitada curiosidad. Lo abrí por la mitad y me quedé embobado en su lectura. Luego lo cerré y leí el titulo en la portada. Con letras bien claras y de contornos arabescos, decía: "EL NECRONOMICÓN"

-Es una broma – dije, en voz alta. El encargado de la tienda se me acercó, para preguntarme si necesitaba algo. Asentí y señalé al libro – Esto. Es una broma, me imagino.

-No le entiendo, caballero.

-Acá dice: _"El Necronomicón"_. ¡No existe este libro! Esto sin duda es un timo.

El encargado se mostró molesto.

-Le aseguro, caballero, que somos una tienda respetable – me dijo, con dureza – Podemos dar fe de la autenticidad de nuestros productos.

Miré al libro. Bajo el titulo, estaba el nombre del autor. Tuve una sacudida emocional cuando lo leí.

_Abdul Alhazred. _

-No puede ser – murmuré, estupefacto.

El encargado me arrebató el tomo de las manos. Volvió a depositarlo en su lugar.

-Si no va a comprarlo, señor, le sugiero que lo deje donde está.

-¡Espere! Lo quiero – exclamé, desesperado - ¿Cuánto sale?

El hombre me miró, suspicaz.

-¿No era que este libro no podía existir?

Decidí obviar su tono socarrón. Una necesidad imperiosa por poseer aquel tomo, de pasar mis dedos por sus páginas amarillentas, nació en mí.

Tenia que tenerlo. Como fuera, pero tenia que llevármelo conmigo.

-¿Cuánto cuesta? – insistí, y para confirmar qué tan dispuesto estaba de llevármelo, saqué la cartera y comencé a contar los billetes.


	2. Dos

**2 **

Media hora mas tarde, estaba de vuelta en casa, con el libro envuelto en papel marrón claro bajo el brazo. Durante todo el trayecto, apretaba el arcano tomo contra mi pecho, inundado de sentimientos contradictorios.

"_No puede ser"_, me repetía una y otra vez. "_No puede ser. ¡Este libro no existe! Lovecraft lo inventó. No puede ser". _

Casi al final de mi viaje a casa, sonreí, mas calmado. Claro que no podía ser. Debía tratarse de un absurdo fraude. Otro timo, como tantos otros que dan vueltas por ahí sobre el Libro Maldito.

Creo que no era el primer _"Necronomicón"_ que veía. Al fin de cuentas, si hasta por la Internet se lo podía encontrar. Supuestos "fragmentos" de la blasfema obra, todos ellos falsificaciones echas a veces por fanáticos del gran escritor de Providence, quienes al igual que yo, a veces deseaban creer que lo que él escribió era verdad.

Sí, tenia que ser eso. Un fraude.

Sintiéndome un idiota entré en mi estudio. Encendí la luz, deposité el libro sobre mi escritorio y me saqué el abrigo. Me prepare una taza de café y coloqué un CD de música clásica en mi equipo de audio. Me senté en mi sillón, al cabo de un rato, mas relajado.

Eché un vistazo a la habitación que me rodeaba. Cerca, en una esquina, una biblioteca llena de libros apretados unos contra otros era el mueble más vistoso del lugar. Sonreí, me levanté y pasé un dedo por los títulos de los escritos de mi colección particular. Todos ellos versaban sobre el mismo tema. Todos estaban centrados en la obra de un hombre que había vivido hace muchos años en Estados Unidos, en Rhode Island.

¿Su nombre? Howard Phillips Lovecraft.

Lovecraft había sido un gran escritor de relatos y novelas de terror y ciencia ficción. Prácticamente, sus escritos habían revolucionado el género en su tiempo.

Mientras que algunos autores insistían con las casas encantadas, con sus clásicos fantasmas torturados vagando por sus habitaciones, Lovecraft había explorado otro territorio: el del Horror Cósmico.

Su magna obra era el ciclo de los Mitos de Cthulhu, un conjunto de cuentos y de novelas que hablaban de terribles deidades primigenias, espantosas criaturas venidas de más allá de las estrellas, quienes en un remoto pasado habían gobernado la Tierra y que volverían a hacerlo, en un futuro no tan lejano, cuando las estrellas estuvieran en posición y los encantamientos apropiados fueran recitados.

Por supuesto, Lovecraft no solo había inventado todo aquél fascinante mundo oscuro ficticio donde se movían sus personajes: también había sido el creador del libro más buscado, más temido, más soñado…

El Necronomicón.

De acuerdo con el genio de Providence, el saber de los dioses primigenios se ocultaba allí, compactado en una sola obra escrita por un árabe loco llamado Abdul Alhazred.

Un libro que, se decía, podía traer la locura a quien lo leyera.

Suspiré. Me volví hacia el escritorio. El libro envuelto en papel marrón seguí allí, esperando. Menee la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo. Estaba claro que había tirado mi dinero a la basura. Aquello no podía ser más que otro de los tantos Necronomicones que había por el mundo.

Volví a sentarme en mi silla y abrí el envoltorio. Con aire critico, contemplé el libro y su titulo, y empecé a leerlo…


	3. Tres

**3**

Paré poco tiempo después. La sonrisa en mi rostro había desaparecido totalmente. Me pasé una mano por la frente. Sudaba.

_¿Seria posible que fuera real en verdad lo que leía? _

Al comienzo, cuando abordé este Necronomicón encontré que estaba escrito en español. Fue lo primero que me llamó la atención. Y lo que me hizo dudar de la veracidad de todo. Si fuera un timo, tendría como mínimo que estar escrito en latín o en árabe, para despistar al lector. Pero no, estaba en español. Claro que un español antiguo, con vocablos casi en desuso, pero español legible al fin. Muchos lo considerarian una rareza dentro de lo bizarro de la situación.

¡Un Necronomicón en español! Que conveniente.

Al ahondar en su lectura, casi a pesar de mí mismo, me sentí perplejo. Y atraído. Si era un engaño, este estaba muy bien elaborado. Las descripciones de los hechizos, las ceremonias macabras, los procedimientos nigromanticos… todo, era describido con lujos de detalles. Demasiados detalles.

Fruncí el ceño. Cerré el libro y lo acaricié lentamente. Al hacerlo, una punzada de algo parecido a la electricidad chisporroteó. Retiré la mano al instante, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Qué sucedía allí?

¿Acaso lo estaba imaginando todo?

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de serenarme. No. No existía el Necronomicón, me dije. Es imposible. Todo era un fraude, un invento.

Dejé el libro sobre el escritorio y me fui a dormir. Muchos pensamientos rondaban por mi cabeza. Demasiados. Tenia que descansar.

Mañana seria otro día. Seguramente volvería a echarle una ojeada al libro y me reiría de mis exóticas ideas.

_Cuan equivocado estaba. _


	4. Cuatro

**4 **

Soñé.

En el sueño, caminaba por los tortuosos corredores de un templo oscuro. Sentía un miedo mudo y frío, pero por más que intentaba detenerme, no podía. Algo me impulsaba hacia delante, hacia una inmensa puerta abierta varios metros por delante de mí.

Al atravesarla finalmente, ingresé en una sala ciclópea, vasta, descomunal. Columnas gruesas se erguían hacia un techo abovedado que tenia la amplitud del cielo. Nada había en aquél mefítico lugar construido para fines y tamaños humanos.

Un vistazo a la habitación me dio una fuerte y aplastante impresión de realidad alienígena, una realidad que se imponía a la nuestra y era cien mil millones más verdadera que la de nuestro mundo.

Allí, en aquel lugar y sobre un atrio, descansaba el Necronomicón.

Estaba cerrado, pero parecía palpitar, como si de un ser vivo se tratase. Su lomo estaba húmedo, pegajoso. Al contemplarlo sentí aversión casi de inmediato, pero al mismo tiempo, me instaban a abrirlo.

Digo bien, me instaban. Una sombra incorpórea, como una niebla de pura negrura flotaba cerca y parecía dirigir todos mis actos y movimientos. Me obligaba a abrir el libro, a pasar sus páginas, a buscar en ellas cierta invocación específica.

-No – dije y me resistí. La figura nebulosa borboteó hacia mí, fluyó como la niebla normal lo hace y comenzó a envolverme.

Grité, tratando de sacármela de encima pero era en vano. Fue como aferrarse al vapor. Aquello era insustancial.

_¡Aquello entraba en mí! _

_¡Se filtraba dentro de mi cuerpo, lo invadía, por mi nariz, boca y oídos!_

Intenté gritar otra vez, pero por alguna razón, ya no podía hacerlo. La niebla negra entró en mí y tomó control de mis actos, pensamientos y emociones.

Ahora, una conciencia mas vasta, totalmente alienígena, se movía a través de mi cuerpo y me hacía tomar el Necronomicón, abrirlo, buscar la invocación.

"_Resistirse es inútil"_, dijo una voz, fuerte y clara. _"No lo hagas. Acéptalo. Acéptame y veras la gloria de Aquél que yace dormido en R'lyeh, pero que gracias a ti, despertara". _

-No – dije y volví a resistirme. No me fue posible. Aquella invisible presencia que se posesionaba de mí me obligaba a leer en voz alta el conjuro del Necronomicón.

Las palabras surgieron, como gorgoteos, de mis labios. La entidad me obligaba a modular silabas de manera que parecía imposible que pudieran brotar de una garganta humana.

La invocación provocó ecos en aquel gran templo. Una figura inmensa, como una montaña, se movió desde el fondo ciclopeico de la sala. Un horror inmemorial que despertaba, después de tantos eones de sueño.

Aquella monstruosidad llena de tentáculos rezumó hacia donde yo estaba. Dos pares de ojos colocados en el centro de la bulbosa cabeza de vago perfil antropomórfico me miraron y entonces se me congeló la sangre.

Sabía qué era aquello. Sabía quién era aquél ser que con fungosa obscenidad me observaba, como nosotros lo haríamos con una cucaracha sobre una pared, decidiendo si aplastarla o dejarla ir.

Conocía su nombre.

-Cthulhu – pronuncié, en voz alta.

…Y entonces proferí un alarido espantoso…


	5. Cinco

**5**

Desperté en mi cama, empapado en sudor. Un trueno resonó en el aire. Afuera, llovía copiosamente.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Tanta que temía por un momento que se saliera por mi boca.

Al siguiente trueno, di un respingo. No estaba solo en el dormitorio; el fulgor del rayo iluminó a un hombre sentado en una silla, enfrente mío.

-¡Dios! – exclamé.

El hombre rió, suavemente. Se acomodó en su asiento. Las sombras de la habitación convergían en él, de tal modo que no podía verle el rostro. Nada podía saber de sus facciones, pero sabía que tenia figura humana.

-Las apariencias engañan – dijo el desconocido – Me ves como hombre y tal vez pienses que soy humano, pero te equivocas. No soy ni uno ni lo otro, pero a la vez puedo ser ambos.

-Estoy soñando. Eso es. Sigo soñando.

Mi argumentación sonó idiota. El hombre de negro rió otra vez.

-Quizás sí lo haces. Uno de los tuyos dijo alguna vez que la vida es como un sueño – hizo una pausa, meditativo – Creo que es hora de que llegue el amargo despertar.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo carajo entró? – salté de la cama. Tomaba ya el teléfono - ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!

-Adelante. ¿Qué les vas a decir? ¿Qué una aparición te despertó en mitad de la noche para charlar un rato? Ya sabes lo que harían ante tal confesión… se echarían a reír y cortarían la llamada.

Me quedé congelado, el tubo del teléfono en la mano. Tenía razón. Colgué.

-¿Quién eres? – volví a preguntar.

-Creo que ya lo sabes. Nos acabamos de ver en el sueño que tuviste.

Silencio. Intenté mirarlo más detenidamente. Fue imposible. Parecía todo hecho de sombra.

-Dilo. Di mi nombre – me instó.

No quería, porque hacerlo era aceptar su realidad. Pero no tenía elección.

-Di mi nombre – ordenó.

-Nyarlathotep – dije. Otro relámpago atravesó el cielo, iluminando brevemente al hombre de negro. Grité. Fue como reacción a la realidad aplastante de la figura sentada delante mío. De inmediato, me lleve las manos a la cara, comenzando a negar - ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! ¡No existes! ¡No existe el Necronomicón! ¡Es todo un invento de Lovecraft! ¡No es real!

-¡Basta de gimoteos! – rugió el hombre de negro - ¡Acéptalo de una vez! ¡Soy real y el libro también lo es!

Una mano de sombras se alargó hacia mí. Depositó en mi cama el Necronomicón.

-Durante eones, aguardamos este momento. Desde antes de que existieran los hombres, siempre estuvimos aquí. Éramos sus miedos más profundos e incontrolados, la encarnación de sus pesadillas y angustias. Pero carecíamos de la fuerza necesaria para manifestarnos como es debido. Todavía no había creyentes que nos invocaran con nuestros verdaderos nombres…

Nyarlathotep hizo una pausa. Luego prosiguió.

-Entonces apareció un hombre. Un hombre que consiguió focalizar su mente única en nosotros. Un hombre que escribió sobre nosotros y que nos permitió acceder brevemente al principio y luego, con mas asiduidad, a vuestro mundo. Sus escritos eran las puertas, las mentes de sus lectores, eran las llaves.

-Lovecraft – murmuré. El hombre oscuro asintió.

-Fue gracias a él y al terror de sus lectores que cobramos fuerza y poder. Pudimos entrar en esta realidad y con cada lector nuevo, con cada creyente nuevo, íbamos ganando más y mas, hasta llegar ahora, a este momento. El momento señalado.

Guardé silencio sin interrumpirlo, mudo de espanto.

-El Necronomicón que tienes allí, frente a ti, es real. Lo fabricaron las mentes de todos los lectores de Lovecraft, incluida la tuya. Sus ritos, ceremonias y saber oculto son verdaderos y la clave ultima para darnos acceso definitivo a esta dimensión – me señaló – Tú, entre todos los lectores, has sido elegido. Tus manos son las que deben despertar a Aquél que yace soñando, para que su reinado resurja. Tú eres el Conducto.

-No. No. ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!

-¡Negar lo evidente no sirve de nada! Por el contrario, aceptar la verdad te hará libre y poderoso. ¿No te das cuenta del honor que tienes ante ti? ¡Nada más ni nada menos que despertar al gran Cthulhu! Otros arderían de deseos de poderlo hacer, de tener la oportunidad. Pero solo tú lo harás.

Tomé el Necronomicón. Otra vez sentí la descarga eléctrica en mis manos. Una energía potente se desplazaba por el lomo y el interior del libro. Palpitaba mientras lo apretaba.

_¡Estaba vivo! _

-El momento ha llegado – Nyarlathotep se puso de pie. Una sombra alta con un vago parecido con un hombre – Las estrellas están alineadas. Los Primigenios aguardan. Es hora de despertarlos.

-No. No lo haré – fue mi respuesta - ¡No seré cómplice de la muerte de millones!

-Lo harás. No tienes elección. No hay marcha atrás.

Iba a arrojar el libro al piso cuando su superficie cambió. Se convirtió en una masa gomosa y purulenta, húmeda, de la que surgieron tentáculos. Se aferraron con fuerza sobre mis muñecas, apresándome.

-Vamos. Hay que hacerlo – ordenó Nyarlathotep.

Fui súbitamente arrastrado por una fuerza invisible hasta mi estudio. El oscuro mensajero de los dioses vino conmigo. Una vez allí, con horrorosa fascinación contemplé como el libro volvía a su estado primario. Habían desaparecido los tentáculos.

Como la niebla negra de mis sueños, Nyarlathotep se desparramó por toda la sala. Marcó como con fuego un circulo en el piso de madera, grabando en él blasfemos y crípticos símbolos arcanos que yo recordaba haber visto brevemente en el Necronomicón.

Cuando el Caos Reptante acabó su obra volvió a condensarse en la forma de un hombre oscuro. Me señaló.

-Lee la invocación. Llama al Durmiente – ordenó.

-¡No!

-¡Lo harás!

Fluctuó otra vez y al igual que en mi sueño, fluyo hacia mi cuerpo, tal cual espíritu maligno, para penetrar en él.

Mi alarido de puro terror fue sofocado. Sentí como si un frío glacial se me apoderaba del cerebro. Mis pensamientos humanos y limitados se mezclaron con los de una entidad terrible, diabólica y extraterrestre.

Vi oscuros soles estallar frente a mis ojos. Vacíos de infinita negrura abismal abiertos… y en el centro de todo aquello, en el nexo del Caos, otra entidad mas terrible que me es imposible describir con palabras humanas.

También sabia de quién se trataba, por supuesto. Lovecraft apenas lo esbozó en alguno de sus relatos. Ahora yo lo veía con todo su esplendoroso horror.

Azathoth.

"_Lee la invocación"_, decía Nyarlathotep en mi cabeza, _"Despierta al Durmiente. Rompe las cadenas. Permite que el Horror camine libre en el mundo". _

Mis manos abrían el libro. El conjuro aguardaba a ser leído. Aquello iba a ser el fin de la humanidad.

El Fin del Mundo llegaba esa noche. Y yo no podía detenerlo.

Cuando ya empezaba a recitarlo, un haz de luz iluminó la estancia. Una figura humana se materializó y extendió sus manos hacia el Necronomicón, arrebatándomelo. Lo arrojó al suelo y lo pisó con fuerza.

El libro reaccionó. Volvió a convertirse en una horrorosa monstruosidad que exudaba humedad y tentáculos y se le enroscó en la pierna.

El recién llegado hizo una mueca y retorció su bota. El libro-monstruo reventó como si de un bicho de alguna clase se tratara. Con rapidez, sus restos se pudrieron.

Nyarlathotep habló entonces, usando mi boca. Increpó al individuo.

-¡Lovecraft! ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir? ¡Te prevengo que nada puedes contra mí! ¡Soy el mensajero de los dioses!

-Pues dales mi mensaje – Lovecraft sonrió, astuto – Que se pudran en el infierno.

La luz que envolvía al escritor se extendió por toda la habitación. Nyarlathotep aulló y abandonó mi cuerpo con violencia, dejándome tirado en el piso. El Morador de las Tinieblas flotó por el aire un momento para después desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido.

Lovecraft suspiró. Se volvió hacia mí y se agachó para ayudarme a incorporarme.

-¿Estas bien? – me preguntó, preocupado.

-Tengo frío… - dije, temblando.

-Ya se te pasara – el escritor sonrió. Me palmeó el hombro amistosamente – Debo irme.

-Espere. Usted… ¿En verdad es…?

Asintió, restándole importancia.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que…? – tartamudee.

_¡Era Howard Phillips Lovecraft en persona!_

-Mi buen amigo August Derleth tenía razón – reconoció. Miró hacia arriba – Los Dioses Arquetípicos existen. Digamos que han permitido este milagro – frunció el ceño levemente – Es extraño. El caso es que… yo no creo en los milagros.

Parecía perplejo, pero se encogió de hombros sin más. Sonrió con timidez.

-Debo marcharme. Lo siento. Lamento lo que ha pasado aquí. Espero que el presente que te dejo compense de alguna manera todo este horror vivido… el cual mucho me temo que está lejos de terminar.

Quería hacerle mas preguntas pero no pude. El haz de luz lo envolvió y desapareció, llevándoselo.


	6. Seis

**6 **

La mañana me encontró escribiendo el presente relato, deseando fervorosamente que si alguna vez alguien llegara a leerlo, lo crea como cierto.

Los Grandes Antiguos existen. Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep y Azathoth son reales, así como el Necronomicón lo fue. Nosotros, los seguidores de la obra de Lovecraft, les dimos sustancia y el poder para acceder a nuestra dimensión.

Es como el mismo H.P.L me dijo: esto está lejos de terminar. Nos aguarda un futuro funesto, del que debemos tener mucho cuidado.

Sobreviví al Horror. Es algo que pocos pueden decir, llegado el caso. Más nunca me olvidare de que el Horror aun acecha, dormido pero soñando, atento a todo lo que hacemos y decimos.

Mientras le doy final a esta narración de los hechos, no puedo dejar de observar con cierto cariño y respeto el presente que el mismo Lovecraft en persona trajo en su insólita aparición, desde más allá del Más Allá.

Se trataba de un libro, no muy grueso. Lo encontré inmediatamente después de que todo hubiera acabado, sobre el escritorio de mi estudio.

El titulo decía: "EL NECRONOMICÓN".

Su autor era H. P. Lovecraft.

Era un sencillo libro de relatos inéditos escritos por él. Pero lo más maravilloso de todo era la dedicatoria firmada en la primera página:

"_A mi amigo Federico. _

_Nunca pierdas la capacidad de soñar" _

**H. P. Lovecraft **


End file.
